


Alto sobre las nubes

by orchriid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Glimmer con alas, Glimmer's pov, Porque se lo merece, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), fluff y algo pero poco angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot en el que por fin Glimmer consigue esas alas que siempre ha merecido.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Alto sobre las nubes

Ante su figura en el espejo, la reina de Bright Moon no puede evitar mostrar una mueca de preocupación.

Han pasado varios años desde que el peso de la corona ha caído sobre sus hombros. Ya se ha acostumbrado a las reuniones, las quejas, los eventos de los que no se podía librar, pero también las fiestas y las noches en compañía de sus amigos cuando se escapaba de algunas obligaciones.

Hoy, por alguna razón, todo pesaba más, como si ese hipotético peso se hubiera materializado. Tenía ganas de salir volando, como tenía planeado hacer hace mucho, cuando aquellas pequeñas alas en su espalda comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más grandes.

—¿Preocupada por algo, brillitos? —la voz proveniente desde la puerta le sacó de su trance, haciéndole cerrar las alas translúcidas que sin querer había abierto y las ocultó tras su capa.

Catra no se movió del lugar en el que estaba y en el que Glimmer la encontró, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Me suena de alguien que tiene problemas más importantes que estar espiando a su reina —respondió Glimmer, tratando de parecer lo más serena posible, fingiendo como últimamente.

—No es como que esté aquí voluntariamente. Adora me lo pidió.

—Eso tiene más sentido —sonríe burlona. Catra le devuelve la sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos— Supongo que me necesita.

—Efectivamente —dice y se despide llevando dos dedos a su frente y posteriormente señalando en su dirección. La habitación vuelve a quedarse vacía.

Glimmer suspira y junto al suspiro sus alas se relajan abriéndose para luego acomodarse en su espalda. Se pasa las manos por la cara ahogando allí un gruñido, Adora no tenía un momento más idóneo para llamarla. Se da suaves golpes en las mejillas para despertarse y, colocándose bien la capa para ocultar las crecientes alas, sale del dormitorio.

En lo que le lleva a la sala donde se suele encontrar su amiga, varias personas y guardias le saludan haciendo una pequeña reverencia o un simple saludo educado con la cabeza, ella responde igual sin detenerse ni un segundo en su recorrido.

Le han recomendado dejar a un lado las teletransportaciones al menos en horarios de máxima audiencia y necesidad. Necesitaban saber dónde estaba la reina en cualquier momento, ya sea por el motivo que sea.

Interrumpe la conversación de los que se reúnen allí al abrir las puertas de golpe, por accidente.

—Alteza —la voz de Adora suena preocupada. La recibe inclinándose para mostrarle sus respetos. Glimmer le ha dicho cientos de veces que no es necesario, pero en frente de otros miembros y asociados a la corte se siente en la obligación de hacerlo.

Glimmer le saluda de vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hemos notado una poderosa fuente de energía cerca de Salineas. Mermista y Seahawk no tardaron en avisarnos, pero temen que se encuentre bajo sus aguas. También creen que debe ser...

—Tecnología de los primeros —dicen al unísono.

Adora asiente al escucharla, seria.

—Es preferible que vayas tú, Adora. She-ra es útil en cuanto a eso se trata. Avisad a la reina Mermista de que She-ra se dirige allí, no hay tiempo que perder —dice en voz alta y todo el mundo sale de la sala sabiendo cual es su tarea. Adora se queda de pie frente a ella observando la escena.

—¿No vas a venir conmigo? —la sala entera está vacía, ya siente que puede tutearla libremente.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, por si sucede algo. Informarme de todo lo que pasa en Salineas.

Adora no hace más preguntas y tras asentir sale por la puerta como todos los demás.

Últimamente esa clase de energía sale a la superficie de vez en cuando y demostrado lo peligroso que es que se use o su mera y simple existencia, hay que acabar con ella cuanto antes. Glimmer no duda que con She-ra será suficiente y si no, Entrapta puede encargarse sin problemas de ello.

Sin nadie que pueda verla parpadea y se teletransporta cerca de la gema que reina sobre la ciudad. Antes de tocarla ya siente el gran flujo de energía magica que recorre su cuerpo. Siente una punzada en el brazo al ponerse en contacto con ella.

Aparta la mano casi al instante. La sensación se ha distribuido por todo su cuerpo rápidamente y la ha abandonado de la misma manera, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. De alguna manera, se sentía bien.

Extiende un dedo.

—Auch —se queja sacudiéndolo tras recibir el mismo calambre que se disipa atravesando su cuerpo.

Esa energía mágica está saliendo por algún lugar y el que la capa en su espalda se mueva sin necesidad de tocarla o del viento resulta sospechoso. Desabrocha el broche que la mantiene unida y la deja caer.

Sus alas se extienden. No demasiado grandes, no comparadas con la de su madre. A veces, verlas le recuerda a ella y sonríe sabiendo que siempre está a su lado, esperando a que alce el vuelo y le enseñe de lo que es capaz.

Cierra los ojos y suspira. Extiende la mano y la sensación le hace abrirlos de golpe.

Mientras soporta el dolor —al que pronto se acostumbra al convertirse en una pequeña molestia— gira la cabeza para observar sus alas que brillan. Partículas del mismo color rosáceo aparecen a su alrededor y ellas mismas parecen emitir algún tipo de luz.

Y además, crecen.

El proceso es lento, Glimmer ha dejado de sentir dolor para sentir un suave cosquilleo que le atraviesa el brazo y le llega a la espalda para transmitirselo a sus alas. El brillo no le ciega, solo la cautiva aún más.

Sonríe devolviendo la mirada al frente, cierra los ojos concentrándose en esa magia. Abre las alas lo máximo que puede, mostrando todo lo grandes que pueden llegar a ser mientras siguen creciendo, acumulando magia, y entonces, nada. El flujo se detiene y eso le obliga a recogerlas. Separa el brazo de la gema, ya no le hace falta.

Al volver a abrir las alas, ya son completas.

Da un paso atrás, al límite del vacío, sabe que va a caer, sigue con los ojos cerrados, no le importa, da otro paso, su pie resbala y cae. No se inmuta. Se muestra tranquila ante la adrenalina que comienza a invadir su cuerpo.

Nunca llega a tocar el suelo, pues toca las nubes y se deja hacer por ellas, siguiendo la corriente del viento que tanto ha añorado. A pesar de que nunca lo ha sentido, siente que siempre ha formado parte de ella.

Alguien grita su nombre desde abajo.

—¡Glimmer!

Ese alguien sale corriendo del castillo, por la puerta más cercana a donde se encuentra ella. Glimmer desciende lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. El chico apenas puede pronunciar palabra frente a la presencia de la reina.

Se acerca a él caminando lentamente, serena, con sus manos juntas descansando sobre el vestido. Sus alas recogidas son lo suficientemente grandes como para mostrarse sobre su cabeza y alrededor de su cuerpo, enmarcándola.

—Bow —le saluda ella con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tú... Glimmer, vaya, cariño, alas... Tienes alas. Más alas. Estás... preciosa —dice boquiabierto, no parece poder pronunciar una oración completa sin trabarse. Las palabras salen solas de su boca sin ningún tipo de orden. Glimmer no puede evitar reír. La mano de Bow se coloca sobre su mejilla, acariciándola y ella se hace hueco en ella. Su mano se coloca sobre la suya.

—Me alegro de que te gusten —ríe, observando el rubor de las mejillas del chico— Creo que ha sido un regalo de mamá —dice apretando los labios en una melancólica sonrisa ladina.

—Que maravilloso regalo —responde él y las alas de Glimmer se ciernen sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo, creando un espacio solo para ellos.

El beso de Bow llega como otro abrazo y se junta a su cuerpo para sentir su calidez.

Se separa de él con cuidado, extendiendo sus alas al completo. Bow sigue atónito, sin poder apartar la mirada. Cuando Glimmer echa a volar, la sigue con la mirada, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Glimmer deja de verlo en cuanto vuelve a atravesar las nubes, ascendiendo lo más rápido que puede. Desde allí, los soles de Etheria amenazan con desaparecer en el horizonte y ella los quiere acompañar flotando allí arriba, ligera, con el mundo a sus pies.

Se lleva la mano a la diadema que la distingue como reina y luego a su único pendiente, propiedad de la anterior reina, de su madre y a la que no haya día que no eche de menos.

El atardecer llega con el recuerdo invadiendo su mente y sus alas batiéndose lentamente, manteniéndola en el aire todo lo que quiera y necesite.

Se siente más libre y completa que nunca.


End file.
